


Start Again

by BostonAndSchwerin



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Begin again au, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music producer Obi-Wan Kenobi, My two dumbs, Singer-songwriter Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonAndSchwerin/pseuds/BostonAndSchwerin
Summary: Singer-songwriter Anakin Skywalker should never have believed in his little sister’s bullshit, like “make a wish on Christmas Eve and it will definitely come true”. He did, anyway, but the next day when he woke up, he was sick like a dog and had to work for extra hours in the bar because it’s fucking Christmas Day.Music producer Obi-wan Kenobi couldn’t imagine there would be people who actually did break up on the Christmas Day, until his girlfriend Satine asked for it. Kinda guilty but surprisingly relieved to be single again, all he wanted to do now was to go to a bar and get fucking drunk.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first Obikin fiction, posted in March, 2019. It all started with a bet, I remember I said “if I could blablabla, I will write an Obikin fic to memorize this thing.” I know it sounds kinda weird but whatever...it was, luckily, finished like the way I expected before.  
> A classic (maybe cheesy) New York City love story in the Christmas season, inspired by Mark Ruffalo and Keira Knightley’s film Begin Again.

-序-

Anakin Skywalker.

他什么都做不好。

没有人会在平安夜送蛋糕当礼物，就算是送了，也该至少让这块穷酸的小点心保持它在展示柜里的样子。

他只是想在零点之前赶回来。所以结束了在酒吧的工作他跑到蛋糕店，又从蛋糕店跑回家，仅仅几个街区的路。兴冲冲打开盒子的时候，他发现蛋糕已经不成型了。

“它...之前不长这样。”简直是废话，把F开头的单词在心里骂了几遍，他觉得丧气，又很抱歉：“对不起，小鬼。”

“但我猜它吃起来和之前一样。”Ahsoka从不抱怨，他一点也不惊讶，Ahsoka永远最先照顾他的情绪：“得了吧，Skyguy。我又不会发美食照片到instagram上去。”

全世界最善解人意的小丫头冲他坏笑着挑眉，然后转身走到屋子另一头，回来的时候一手拿了一小瓶起泡酒。

“圣诞快乐，Skyguy。”

他15岁的妹妹，在合法饮酒年龄为21岁的美国，在平安夜的当晚搞到了两瓶起泡酒。

这违法。但Anakin把这句话咽了回去，想着自己才不是可以说教别人的立场，所以他用颇为感激钦佩的眼光接过一瓶，才想起来把还背在身上的吉他取下来。

皇后区的小阁楼出租房，是他们唯一负担得起的房子，所有的设施都不好，但偏巧赶上是整个区比较高的建筑，靠在阳台的栏杆上，可以看得到远处的东河。

以及更远处，东河的对面，像是另一个世界的曼哈顿。

“我知道你一直不想要我和你一起出来。”整个人趴在栏杆上，脸颊上的肉都因为这个姿势凸显出来，他循声转过头去看着Ahsoka：“当然不是因为你讨厌我什么的。你怕我跟着你受苦，外面的世界比福利院更复杂危险，也没有那么准时的一日三餐。”

“你喝多了，Ahsoka。”拜托停下，他不擅长这个。

从小在福利院长大，他也不知道怎么就和比自己小了6岁的女孩变成了朋友。再等时间把友情磨成亲情，他有了兄长的责任感，18岁的时候他离开福利院，Ahsoka执意和他一起走的决定成为他们至今唯一一次的冲突。他试着和老师们沟通，和她冷战，都于事无果。

他们固执又相像，所以从那之后成为了真正意义上的家人。

有三年这么久了。

他们从没再聊过这个，但也许因为今天是平安夜，也许因为他的妹妹第一次尝到酒精会打开话匣的滋味。Anakin没再说别的，他安静地等着，冷风吹得他头有点疼。

“但我必须那么做，当你认定了一个人是你家人的时候，特别是你知道全世界就只有那么一个人的时候...”Ahsoka清了清嗓子，从栏杆上起来，用叉子把最后一口蛋糕吃掉。

“而且你很cool，Skyguy。上次你去我学校的时候，所有女生的眼睛都直了。”

突然正经又试着活跃气氛的小丫头，像是一下子想到了什么，Ahsoka的眼神发亮：“也许哪天你会变成歌手什么的，你那么帅，又在酒吧唱歌，被别人挖角是很正常的事。然后他们会帮你包装，出唱片，去全世界开演唱会...”她指着远处的曼哈顿：“而我们会搬到对岸去...”

也许哪天，所有他想要的东西会打包在一起一块送上门来。他几乎要跟着Ahsoka一起幻想下去了。摇摇头，Anakin笑出了声：“这段话就像是真的在耍酒疯了，小鬼。”

“你尝试过在平安夜许愿么？”

“什么？我当然没...”

“你该试试，随便许点什么愿吧。”手里的气泡酒见底，Ahsoka用自己的瓶子撞了一下他的，“有的时候很灵，三年前我许愿你最终会同意带我一起走...”她甚至张开手抱了上来，搂着他的脖子使劲蹭了蹭。

不常见的亲昵，一个拥抱。他有点局促，抬起手抚了抚女孩的背。

“早点睡，小鬼。”他让自己听起来像个真正的大人，这把Ahsoka逗得闷笑了一声，“你也是，skyguy。”

离开阳台，Ahsoka走回自己的屋子，他看着她关上门。

收回视线，他也学着趴在栏杆上，口袋里摸出一根烟，那是酒吧的女客人含笑掖给他的。

Anakin把它叼在嘴里，没有点燃。

他想抗议他不是牛郎或者乞讨者，但他来不及做这些，当时蛋糕店已经快要打烊了。

歪打正着，小时候梦想中的，有尼古丁和酒精的圣诞节。远处的曼哈顿灯火通明，另外一个世界，他看得到Ahsoka谈及对岸时眼里的渴望，他知道他的眼里有同样的东西。

如果许愿真有那么灵的话...

拜托至少让他更有能力保护自己爱的人，拜托至少让Ahsoka过上比这更好的生活。

-

愿望成真的感觉一定不是这样。

从睁开眼的那一刻，他就知道他的圣诞节又糟糕了几分。

浑身又冷又疼，他皱着眉起了床，Ahsoka不在家，桌子上有她留下的完全冷掉的三明治。他才想起她说过圣诞节早上第九大道有有偿的游行活动，Ahsoka喜欢所有有偿的活动。

她大概很早就起床出发了，而他混混沌沌地一觉睡到中午。

被照顾的感觉并不好，Anakin叹了口气，拿起三明治，他懒得加热，干巴巴地嚼起来，每下吞咽都扯得喉咙很痛。

显然坚持去酒吧唱歌不是好主意，但与平日相比增加三倍的工资根本由不得他拒绝，站在门口，他抬头看向面前的圣诞树。

只有他的老板会买一棵这么高的圣诞树，就像他本人一样，又高又壮，他听说他的老板自己把树从圣诞集市一路拖拽到这里，还放上了五彩的装饰物，但它仍旧太高了，和酒吧的氛围完全不相匹配。

平日他见怪不怪，但今天却莫名心生烦躁。

这圣诞树像屎，他头脑昏沉地想。

只是四个小时罢了，唱到12点，他就可以背着吉他回家休息，他会有高出平日三倍的薪水， 也许能给Ahsoka补个像样的礼物。

四个小时，刨除休息的时间，根本不需要唱几首歌。调整座椅，他在舞台上就坐，话筒架已经是他习惯的高度，他刚来这里两个月，他已经是这里的王牌，舞台设置是按照他的喜好。

角落几桌有常来听他唱歌的女孩们，见他上台明显激动了不少。

“圣诞快乐。”他说，口袋里翻出吉他拨片，演出开始。

...........

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

事情发生，有因必有果。

Satine是全世界最好的女人，Satine都可以找到理由和他分开的话，他有多差劲根本不用再多解释。

打点好箱子，整齐叠好的衣服上方是他和Satine有些青涩的合照，十六年前，他认为自己可以为了她的一句话放弃一切的时候。

但最终他什么也没有放弃，他一味只在牺牲他们在一起的时间，Satine是政客，工作地点大多在华盛顿，但她为了他搬到纽约，过着有点疯狂的通勤生活，而他带着他的艺人满世界跑，反倒是更少在家的那一个。

Obi-Wan伸手捋了一把头发，他猜他大概打包了自己所有的东西，他好奇为什么一个最小型号的手提行李箱可以装下一切。

“嘿，”

他回头，Satine正靠在门口，冲他微笑的时候说不上表情是释怀还是别的什么。

“嘿。”提起箱子往门口走，他在经过Satine的时候停下来，箱子放下，他双手捧起Satine的脸，吻的仍然是她嘴唇。

而这就显得尤为混账了，此举的意义他说不清楚，但哪怕是道歉似乎也说得通。

他也觉得难过，他不想挽回什么，他会从Satine堪称奢华的复式公寓搬到他上西区的房子里去，没多大差别，少了生涩尴尬的嘘寒问暖，不再有准时回家的责任，他可以多跑几场演唱会。

对双方都好，Satine可以省去在路上耽搁的时间，搬到特区的政要公寓，对双方都好。

他放开Satine，想着是还要说点什么的。

“我爱你，Obi-Wan。”

我知道，他想。他又一次吻了她，“我也爱你。”

“你知道我会最想看到什么？”看出他的困惑，Saitne笑着摇了摇头：

“你爱上别人，Obi-Wan。 你知道的，爱情的那种爱...我爱你，而不是你爱我的那种。”

他怀疑政客大多一针见血，即使Satine是所有人中最柔软的一个。不置可否，他提起了箱子，没有再多说的必要，脑海中闪回的画面在叫嚣这个最终结论难免武断，但他疲于解释，热情没有了总是真的，仓促地笑了笑，他快步走向公寓大门。

“圣诞快乐，Satine。”

至少可以差劲混账的一始至终。

-

皇后区有数不清的音像店，像他面前的这家一样，橱窗里格莱美奖歌手的海报于他过分熟悉。

那曾经是他的艺人。用了三年，Obi-Wan把他从一个农场男孩包装成举世瞩目的巨星。今早他还收到男孩的短信，刚结束的阿姆斯特丹站巡回演唱会大获成功，他跟着高兴。

十几年前刚到纽约的时候，他就住在这家音像店楼上的出租房里，最穷的日子，他和他的朋友挤在一张床垫上，咒骂彼此发着霉味的衣服，吃一贯味道的炒面炒饭，活得像热锅上的蚂蚁。

他曾经有多迫切，希望迈进纽约上层人的圈子，希望出人头地，就可以挺直腰板在节日的晚上坐在最奢华的餐厅里，优雅施舍给别人足够高额的小费。

想要成功的热情，对于音乐本身的热情，让他在抓住机会的时候根本不懂得再兼顾其他，成长于政客之家的Satine永远不会懂，生而不同的差异，他没有抱怨的资格。

入行十四年，作为纽约最有名的音乐经纪人之一，Obi-Wan培养出了一位格莱美歌手，两支拥有白金唱片的乐队。

十四年后的圣诞节，他又回到皇后区，没有去最奢华餐厅庆祝的兴致，他只想找个聒噪的酒吧坐坐，随便喝点什么。

这让他有一种打翻一切又重新开始的错觉，这让他想起Qui-Gon，和他在最穷的日子里挤在一张床垫上的老朋友，他又高又壮，占着绝大部分的空间，Obi-Wan常常只有侧着身子才能睡得舒服些。

Qui-Gon仍然住在这附近，Qui-Gon开了一家自己的酒吧，他从没去过，他突然想去看看了。

曾经对他和Satine嗤之以鼻的Qui-Gon，他高大的朋友从不看好他们的感情。

“处于不同阶层的两个人，互相不能理解，又怎么相爱，怎么走下去呢？”

靠着欣赏，向往式的喜欢，依附与需要，或者说更像是一种习惯。走在街上，Obi-Wan把衣服又裹紧了一点，12月的纽约冷的可怕，他不记得纽约有这么冷过。

但不是爱，至少不是爱情的那种爱。没有牺牲过什么，没有掏心掏肺的付出过，所以在真相被捅破戳穿的时候才没有反驳，平静地接受，他可以吻着她的嘴唇说再见。

反正已经这样做了十几年。

Satine想看他爱上别人，被爱折磨一次，他也好奇，他不知道还有没有机会了。

Obi-Wan在一颗堪称高大的圣诞树前止住了脚，他反应了一秒就开始笑起来，这正是Qui-Gon的酒吧，毋庸置疑，粗糙的装修风格处处体现着他老朋友的品味：没人会把啤酒桶直接放在大门外面，就像没有人会买一棵这么高的圣诞树直愣愣地堵在门口。

Qui-Gon曾经和他一样是个音乐经纪人，比他出名得早，也曾风光一时，后来如他的话说无非玩腻了也就隐退了，再后来干脆粗枝大叶地成为酒吧老板，彼时令他颇有微词的疯狂举动如今看来倒也自在潇洒，他的朋友比他更拿得起放得下。他还记得Qui-Gon抱着纸箱子走出办公室的那天，他们在走廊上相遇，他在被抛弃的气头上别过脸去，是Qui-Gon带着笑意拉住他的胳膊，大方从容地告别：“好好做，Obi...”

“有机会的时候一起喝一杯吧。”

过去的记忆正随着眼前的事物而变得鲜活起来。急切地想要叙旧，他觉得自己的步子轻快了不少。

学学Qui-Gon那样，再坦然点，就会发现重头来过也不算太坏。

绕过面前巨大的障碍物，他推开酒吧的大门，浓厚的水烟味混着斑斓劣质的酒气扑鼻而来，陌生又熟悉。他还依稀听见有人谈着吉他唱着歌，特别安静的旋律，他从没听过，想要听清楚歌词他就得再多走几步了。

都不算太坏。

唯独这圣诞树像屎。

他无奈又觉得好笑，回过头去看了最后一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

-上-

“真不像你，Obi-wan。”Rex的话里也带着点邀功成分，把专辑小样递到了他的手上：“不管是这么着急也好，还是亲自上阵也好，都不像你...”

“但是我们还是做到了，老大...”

“这小子音色挺棒的...”

Obi-wan看着手里的专辑小样，没有封面，盒子上只贴着一张白纸，以及纸上用黑色碳素笔写着的Anakin Skywalker。

你该见见他本人Rex，了解他的性格，或者只是看看他的脸，你就会知道这小子不止音色挺棒那么简单。

“我会提议多拍几个MV，最快下周，和整个团队开个会，你和Cody也一起来。”

Rex点了点头，Obi-wan笑起来：“之后我请大家喝酒，皇后区那边，我老朋友的酒吧。”

他挖到Anakin的地方。

四个月前他与Anakin第一次见面，两个月前他催促Rex在四月下旬之前搞出专辑小样。“4月19日之前。”他强调。尽管不解，Rex还是应声做出了保证，从那时起Obi-wan便开始幻想他把所谓的生日礼物交给Anakin时那孩子的反应。

惊喜却不确定的表情，盯着他看的时候，睫毛的阴影之下，蓝眼睛里会有超越那孩子年龄的复杂情绪，不会说动听的感激的话，也许会笑，也许只是慌乱抓一把头发。

Obi-wan因为这样的想象再次笑出来，却因Rex轻微的咳嗽声找回注意力，他的下属看着他，表情有些习以为常的无奈。

“说真的Obi-wan，带那个妞一起去酒吧，大家都想认识下她。”

“....谁？”

“让你笑成这样的女人。”Rex以为他的怔愣是秘密拍拖被戳穿的惊讶：“你表现得诡异，经常自顾自的笑出来，所有人都看得见...我是说，你和Satine分手有几个月了，交到新的女友很正常，大家没有别的意思，我们只是好奇谁能...”

“我没有交女朋友，Rex。”

而这才是最大的问题。

他进而想到了一周前Anakin的吻，有那么几秒，Obi-wan几乎忘了他们已经一周没有说话的事实，手里攥着的是他准备了两个月的生日礼物，他不知道还能不能收获自己期待中的反应了。

Rex以为他恋爱了，Anakin以为他爱他，全世界除了他自己都认为他恋爱了。

莫名的烦躁，他抓了一把头发，从口袋里摸出一根烟，叼在嘴里，并没有点燃。

该死的，他妈的，Anakin的习惯。

两秒后他将烟从嘴里拿了出来，扔进垃圾桶里。“....我会让助理把会议流程发到你们邮箱，细节有任何问题，可以直接打我的电话。”

没有理会Rex的错愕表情，Obi-wan叹了口气，大步离开了办公室。

-

“抽烟对嗓子不好，更何况你声音已经够哑了。”圣诞节晚上10点，Qui-Gon的酒吧后门，他带着虔诚的，充满兴趣的好意，对刚在舞台上唱歌的男孩说了第一句话。

男孩没有下一步的动作，就只是靠着墙站着，没有点燃的烟叼在嘴里，他偏头看了Obi-wan一眼，没有表情，谈不上善意恶意，只一眼又把头扭了回去。

Anakin，Gui-Gon说他叫Anakin，而这孩子是整个酒吧能盈利的保证。Qui-Gon说笑的时候他一直盯着舞台上的人，职业病作祟，他知道心里的声音逐渐放大：“别这么说Qui，你搞得我会因为挖走他而感到愧疚。”

身边传来剧烈的咳嗽声，再次牵动他的注意。Anakin用手捂着嘴，香烟早被他扔在了地上，男孩吸着鼻子，烦闷的咒骂了一声，皱着眉抬脚踩了一下地上的那根烟。

然后他经过Obi-wan的身边往酒吧里走，像是不受控制，Obi-wan在自己意识到之前拽住了Anakin的胳膊。

从近处看更加震撼的一张脸此时扭过来对着他，带着也许是被挡路的怒气，却因为眼神失焦而少了些攻击性，额头上的汗往下流进眉毛，又从眉毛流进眼角。

他甚至伸出手帮Anakin率先擦掉了那滴汗，指腹下的皮肤滚烫，Obi-wan抓着男孩的手又紧了些。

“不想晕倒在台上的话就不要再上去唱了。”他听见自己说，语气中的担心比他想象的还多。

“那你付差价吗？”不以为然，Anakin反而有点讽刺的笑出来：“别多管闲事，Obi-wan。”

他一瞬间的失神，Anakin甩开他的手径直走了进去，他用了几秒才明白为什么Anakin知道他的名字。

全纽约玩音乐的都他妈知道他的名字。

而何止付差价，不久的后来他还与Anakin签了个足够长的合同，帮他换了更好的房子，现在把他的专辑小样拿到了手里....

Obi-wan把脑袋砸向了面前的方向盘。

堵车的间隙他想到以前的事，从最开始就是错的，从最开始他就过分关心Anakin。习惯随时间流逝愈演愈烈，随他对Anakin的了解而加深，所以因过分投入制造出假象，传递错觉，产生误会。

但他不爱Anakin。 

说好奇和怜悯更合适些。 

在最初见到Anakin时，带壳又带刺的男孩，对于他的戒备与排斥显而易见，武断地拒绝所有好意，并坚信Obi-wan帮他出唱片的想法是个讽刺的玩笑。太难相信别人的Anakin，太厌恶暴露弱点的Anakin，明明需要被帮助却硬撑着表示不关心也不在乎，拥有矛盾毛糙的冲撞感，和全世界最复杂的情绪。 

Obi-wan想要了解这背后的故事。 

所以他试探着接触，带着帮刺猬取暖的小心翼翼，却硬着头皮，一小步一小步，得寸进尺般的不断靠近... 

他成功了。 

新年的时候他如愿以偿听到了Anakin的故事，以及随之而来的，Ahsoka的故事，他们的生活现状，他们的梦想，对未来的期待与不确定性，Anakin对更大舞台的渴望，他的自负与自卑，坚韧与脆弱，保护欲和不安全感。 

Anakin的自卑，脆弱与不安全感。 

像Anakin这样的孩子不该有的那些情绪。 

那些情绪曾经间接地折磨了Obi-wan，让他甚至自责自己为什么没有早点遇到Anakin，应该更早去Qui-Gon的酒吧，早两个月签下他，至少别让他在圣诞节的时候因为没钱买像样的礼物而内疚，别让他因为想要节日里更高的薪水顶着高烧连唱四个小时。

不合逻辑的自责，鲜少因为别人的故事而产生的共感，这些怂恿着Obi-wan在新年复工的第一天就与Anakin签下了合同，又以工作便利为由为Anakin和Ahsoka找了间布鲁克林的公寓。

说起这个...到底为什么布鲁克林大桥每天都这么堵呢？ 

Obi-wan讨厌堵车的感觉，他因为堵车而思绪混乱... 

所以是出于好奇与怜悯...

最多是对于小孩子的疼爱...

但疼爱不是爱，他不爱Anakin。 

他就压根不知道爱是什么。

停顿，Obi-wan看了一眼面前的汽车长龙。拿起手机，找出曾经惯常联系的号码，消息的界面提示他上次联系的时间是四个月前的新年夜。

最后一条消息来自他自己，写着“也祝你新年快乐”。

意味着他不是祝福的发起者。

冷漠的混蛋，Obi-wan所熟悉的标签。怎么到了Anakin的面前就变成了另一种样子，怎么就突然近乎厚脸皮的主动又热情，有了付出和关心的欲望呢？

头向后仰倚上靠背，他在信息栏快速打上一行字，点击发送。

“你爱我的那种爱到底是什么样的？”

消息发出的瞬间就有了回应，他看见对方正在打字的标识。

“让你好奇这个的女人是谁？”

Obi-wan低声咒骂了一句，没有女人，这不是女人的问题。他只是想知道爱是什么感觉，为什么连Satine都开始这么八卦...

“我不能单纯对此好奇？”

他反问，带着些许被刺痛的怒意等待着回复，但这次显然慢了很多。

两分钟后他听到手机提示音，

“Obi-wan，我在开会。”

哦，当然，Satine永远在开会，一点也不意外。

他几乎要打开车窗把手机扔到东河里面去了。

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-中-

他就知道，他猜的没错，他了解Anakin。

录音室的门半敞着，里面亮着灯，他打开门，Anakin坐在操控台前，不是录音棚里面。

情人节的晚上，确切点说，2月15日凌晨2点。

八个小时之前他收到Mace的短信，说不太满意Anakin的表现，但准备先行收工；六个小时前他接到Anakin的电话，问他有没有新的话筒防喷罩；一个小时之前，他辗转反侧却仍旧失眠，终于决定爬起来去录音棚走一趟。

大都会附近的录音棚，离他的公寓并不算远。

叹气，虽说Mace与他合作许久却始终更擅长摇滚乐和嘻哈，而Anakin是酒吧出身的创作型歌手，安静舒缓的旋律见长，又是初次录制专辑，当然给不了Mace想要的东西。

他太讲求效率了就忘了这么基本的匹配条件，少见的不专业。

后期交给Rex和Cody来做更好，跟Mace解释一下，录完音之后全部交接给Rex...

而眼下....

Obi-wan看向操作台前研究着各种旋钮的Anakin，架势颇为认真，竟没注意到他的存在。

总要先安慰下这个偏执的小鬼吧。

“你想过Ahsoka也许会状告我压榨员工么？”Obi-wan语气轻松，拉了把椅子在Anakin旁边坐下：“她就看着像是会做这种事的小丫头。”

随着他的声音转过头，眼里闪过极短暂的惊喜表情，Anakin笑起来：“她不会，至少对你不会。”

Obi-wan不太懂这句的意思。

“嗯，你知道...Mace比较喜欢那种比较激情的音乐...”一句话里说了两次比较，Obi-wan清了清嗓子：“也许后期我们会换成另外一个制作人，Rex，更擅长你的曲子...”

“...安排的失误，是我的错。”

话说出口就有种奇怪的感觉，艰涩陌生，他不记得哪怕有一次这样主动道歉过。

理论上他和歌手之间，他有绝对的主动权。

因为他的话而停顿，Anakin托起下巴打量他着看。蓝色的，有点疲惫的眼睛，盯得他有些口干舌燥，睫毛下的阴影，带着明显黑眼圈的眼睛，两三秒之后出现了难以掩盖的笑意。

“你以为我还在这是因为Windu不满意录音的成果？而你来这里的原因是你想要安慰我？”

他不置可否。

“是我自己不满意，Obi-wan。”Anakin摇头：“和别人没关系，是我觉得我该给你更好的。”

也不擅长说这种话的男孩，因为也许是尴尬害羞的原因低下头去，录音室的灯光打在他的头发上，细细软软的，金棕色的卷发，Obi-wan突然很想抬手摸摸他的头。

不过21岁，脸上棱角还不明显的小男孩，会因为想要给他更好质量的专辑主动留下来多录好几个小时。

“因为如果质量不好，如果不能大卖的话...”

哦，Anakin...

“我并不想吹嘘，但是...”不管Anakin的顾虑是什么，他甚至不想听，但不管那是什么：“我推出的歌手还没有失败过，而你也不会失败。”他最终抑制不住伸手帮Anakin把额前的一小撮头发理到耳后，Obi-wan满意的笑了：“而你需要给我点信任，顺便肯定下我的眼光？”

那孩子因为他的话也笑了。全世界最适合做歌手的Anakin，有演员的脸，纯净质朴的声音，和一定要成功的理由以及决心。他怎么会看错呢？

“你尝试过在平安夜许愿么Obi-wan？”

“...什么？”

“你该试试，真的挺灵的。”

不着边际的对话让他摸不着头脑，以及理论上讲离圣诞节还有十个月，他想要揶揄一句...

“上个平安夜我许愿得到类似于现在我有的这些东西，然后我就在圣诞节的当天遇见了你。”

这话就是他是他的礼物的意思，他让他愿望成真的意思。

“我可不记得你当初看见我的时候有很开心或者感恩？”

“你太像另外一个世界的人了，Obi-wan。所以不管是你来皇后区还是主动关心我，都让人觉得挺奇怪的，像...”Anakin停顿了一下：“因为好奇而产生的施舍，不会持续太久，灵光乍现的那种...”

“...思维定式，是我的错。”

Anakin再次笑起来，他也不记得Anakin有这么爱笑。

“走吧，去我公寓睡一会儿，有什么事明天再说。”他拉着Anakin的胳膊，他看着Anakin乖乖地跟着站起来，接着把操控台的机器关闭，动作熟练，好像对这方面也挺擅长的...

总在颠覆超越着他的认知...

-

上西区的公寓，离大都会很近，绝佳的位置，附带看得见远处风景的天台。

Obi-wan手里的听装啤酒见了底，他猜想Anakin的也是，冰箱就在后面走路二十步的地方，他不想去拿新的啤酒，他猜想Anakin也不想。

3月31日，晚上八点。

他的生日，十几年间首次没有Satine举办的盛大派对，只有他和身边的男孩，以及几听啤酒。

几天前他主动邀请了Anakin，以工作为由，说要整理四月的行程和计划。半真半假，他也需要找个人喝上几杯，而Anakin是最好的人选。

“说真的，Westlife？”Obi-wan摇着Anakin的手机笑道：“我不敢相信你会听他们的歌。”

“酒吧的人们喜欢罢了。”Anakin不以为然的耸肩：“我总得背得出词来...”

但却很适合Anakin，温暖的，柔软的那些曲子，不是带刺的摇滚乐，即使这孩子看起来有些时候像是那样。

半小时前Anakin提出想要和他交换手机听对方的音乐列表，他答应了。

有点像是侵犯彼此私人领域的活动，窥探对方内心的那种，一点点的跨界，他向来乐此不疲。

“而你也不像会听这个的人。”

舌头舔了下嘴唇，Anakin把手机屏幕朝向他。

Elvis Presley - Can’t Help Falling in Love。

“这是很经典的曲子，Anakin，虽然我承认有点俗但是...”他看见Anakin玩味的表情，他意识到男孩指的不是这个。

挑眉，“我不能向往爱情？”

“也不是...”

“只是你看起来不需要别人，大多数时候，你体面，光鲜，爱情就显得无关痛痒。”

煞有其事般的，Anakin的评价令他一时语塞。男孩对他的反应颇为满意，得意地挑了挑眉。

说得好像你很懂我，Obi-wan想要揶揄，却把这句又咽了回去，“说得就好像你很懂爱情。”

话说出口他就后了悔，Anakin在盯着他看，而且似乎思考了片刻，所以神情变得真挚了起来。

“我很想要懂。我很想懂，Obi-wan。”

气氛怎么就突然变成了这样？

Anakin还在看着他，像是等着他的回应，到底也不是个问句，他忖度着面前即将满22岁的男孩需要他怎么样的回应，只“嗯”一下的敷衍能不能将话题转到随便什么别的上去。

“在福利院的时候，或者之前在酒吧，我也收到过不少的情书和电话号码呢...”没等他接话，Anakin自己开口，神情和语调都没有一点炫耀的意思：“所以从我读过的情书来看，爱情也不是多复杂，爱一个人，就是每时每刻都会想到他，希望和他多说几句话，花更多的时间在一起，结伴度过所有有意义的日子...”

视线随最后一句话重新定格到他身上，没由来的紧张，Obi-wan下意识的屏息，早春的晚风本不应该燎得他耳边发烫，他随即闭上眼睛，逃开那双灼热的视线。

他意识到不对。

拜托不要说出什么让人尴尬的话来，Anakin。

“而以这个标准来看，我大概正在爱你吧，Obi-wan。”

Obi-wan睁开了眼睛。

面前的男孩坦然澄澈而不带醉意，说出这种话却眼睛不多眨一下的小鬼，明明说过自己对爱情毫无经验，又怎么做到在这样露骨的表白下脸不红心不跳的？

而他则是站在乱了阵脚的一面，两方中被动的一方，在那种注视下他站了起来，局促的扭动了两下身体，调整声线：“我进去给你拿点醒酒的东西吧，小鬼。”

匆匆虚心的逃离现场，他大步往冰箱走去，却没注意后面尾随而来的人脚步迈得更大更快，抢在他抬手打开冰箱门的一刻双手扶住他的肩膀将他整个人翻转过来。

逃不掉了。

“而以这个标准来看，你也正在爱我吧？”

这句说的就没那么坦然坚定了，Obi-wan想要嘲笑这个来着，他面前的小鬼终究是小鬼，不安地皱着眉，睫毛扇动，有告白的勇气，但是没有坚定自己被爱的信心。

但他爱Anakin吗？有点好笑，他从来没有用这种角度思考过他们的关系。

应该不爱吧？

只是Obi-wan没有时间再去反驳了。

Anakin又往前了一步，他就这么被逼近着靠上了后面的冰箱，抬起头的瞬间迎上了Anakin吻过来的嘴。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

-下-

像每个宿醉之后勉力找回清醒的早晨，Obi-wan从冰箱里拿出了一瓶橙汁。

12月26日早上9点，他因睡眠不足再次打起呵欠，有史以来最混乱的圣诞节之后，他感恩当下这个早晨看起来安静又平和。

又或许只是暂时这样。

他朝公寓的客房看去，那里还睡着他昨晚自己捡回来的麻烦。昨天酒吧连续四个小时的驻唱表演之后，他在后面的休息室找到了蜷在沙发上睡死过去的Anakin，终于不再是嘴硬又带刺的模样，他看得出他在发抖，几乎是无意识地缩了又缩，想要把整个人藏进那件不大的羽绒服外套里一样。

好笑地叹气，他蹲下来把对方散在额前的发卷往后理了理，用手拍他的脸：

“先醒醒小鬼，跟我回家，吃点药再睡。”

所以他究竟是怎么想的？在经历了分手，恢复单身，搬家，找老朋友叙旧之后，他又把一个才刚认识的男孩带回自己家照顾到凌晨才肯休息，这让他现在头疼得像是刚刚酒醒。

“嗯...Kenobi先生...”

你昨天还直接叫我Obi-wan来着。他想要这么杠上一句，却突然觉得有些幼稚，循声转过身去，他捡来的麻烦就站在自己面前，光着脚踩在地板上，穿着昨天的那条牛仔裤，还有似乎刚刚才套上，还没有来得及系上扣子的白衬衣。

“...把你的衣服穿好，孩子。”Obi-wan低头喝了一口橙汁，觉得盯着对方的腹部线条看会不太礼貌。

“为什么带我来这里呢？”匆忙地系着扣子，面前的孩子看起来足够困惑，昨天夜里迷迷糊糊抓着他的手说‘谢谢你照顾我’的事看来已经不记得了吧。

这让他觉得重新获得了主动权，Obi-wan心情很好地从冰箱里又拿出一瓶橙汁，笑着塞到Anakin手里，将准备了一晚上的那句话说出口：

“事实上Anakin，我想要签约你。”

-

“爱情是结伴度过所有有意义的日子。”

这么说来，从去年的圣诞节开始，新年，情人节，他的生日，通通是和Anakin一起度过的。

有意外也有刻意而为之，但反正结果看来确实是这样。

“我要再加一杯咖啡！”

他举起手向收银台那里示意，好客的越南老板冲他微笑表示听到。

布鲁克林的越南咖啡馆，距离Anakin的公寓还有两个街区，他和那孩子都喜欢这里的咖啡，没有奶精和蔗糖，取而代之用越南特有的炼乳调制，因此味道更浓，更香也更提神。

当初他提出想要签下Anakin的时候，对方受宠若惊的局促不安他还记忆犹新，为什么仅仅三个月左右的时间，在相同的位置，他就被相同的人抵在冰箱上吻了个痛快？

年轻人啊，总是太热情也成长得太快了。

“Obi-wan！”他听着熟悉的犹如高跟鞋踏穿地板的声音由远及近。

“小声点议员，你以为布鲁克林的人不看政治新闻吗？”

“无意冒犯，只是这咖啡厅太难找了，James在这里绕了两次，他说想要起诉谷歌地图。”风风火火地坐下，Satine接过他递过来的咖啡：“你的口味变得可真奇怪。”

“而你剪了头发？”

“Obi，那个女人长什么样？”

“......”

“而且我听Rex说你签了一个新的男歌手，他怎么样？”Satine把碎发理到耳后，露出一个明显是新款的Chanel耳钉：“我新招的22岁女秘书说今年很流行齐肩发所以我就剪了，但是我在布鲁克林大桥堵了几十分钟，绕了两次才找到这里来并不是为了跟你寒暄的。”Satine俏皮的眨了下眼，“给我些有点价值的life updates Obi。”

看看他们，几个月不见，倒像是真的朋友了。

“给你些有点价值的新闻好让你向Rex交差？你什么时候也这么八卦了？”

“好奇谁能撩到Obi-wan Kenobi嘛。”

“...如果我说我新签的歌手就是你们好奇的‘那个女人’呢？”

“...”

“Obi-wan...”

“嗯？”

“你是ga[y吗？”

他闻言笑了出来。这问题甚至他都问过自己了，尽管没能得出结论：“你知道么Satine，他没有父母，从小在福利院长大，所以没有接受过声乐训练，他还有个没有血缘关系的妹妹要抚养，也因此他没有去上大学，他在酒吧唱歌，曾经住在皇后区数一数二破烂的出租楼里...”

但他却长成了最温暖阳光的样子，比所有人都更懂感激，更热爱生活，梦想更大。

“他值得更好的，就算不去看他的外在条件，他也值得最好的。”

-

“这是我最后一次在这里唱歌。”

新年快乐一曲终了，Anakin向台下的听众宣布，成功引来一阵可惜的轻叹，那孩子腼腆的笑了起来。

“看见没，这之后带来的酒吧亏损，你要负全责啊Obi。”Qui-Gon笑嘻嘻地用手肘怼他胳膊，听起来却完全不在意。

他举起双手做了一个又像投降又像赔不是的动作，却斜眼瞥见舞台上的男孩为自己斟了一杯酒，然后将酒杯举高，另一只手重新拾起话筒：

“但我会祝在场的所有人，即将到来的一年，是你们人生迄今为止最好的一年。”

12月31日晚上11：55分，在一片节日气氛中，他看见他的男孩从舞台上跑下来，穿过人群，几乎是与他撞个满怀，给了他人生迄今为止，最严实的一个拥抱。

“谢谢你，Obi-wan。”距与Anakin正式签约还剩两天，那时候还不带着任何情欲味道的拥抱，他迅速抬手回应，把男孩圈进他的怀里，Anakin的卷发挠得他耳朵发痒，他感觉Anakin的下巴抵在他的衣服上，还似乎来回蹭了几下...

“谢谢你，谢谢...”

-

“哇，那真是...”像是不可置信般的，Satine摇了摇头：“听听你说的话Obi-wan。”

“...怎么了？”

“你记得大概几年前，我问你为什么签下Sean的时候，你是怎么回答的么？”

Sean，他培养出的第一个格莱美奖歌手，最近结束了世界巡回演唱会，又开始了新一轮的美国东西海岸巡回。但Obi-wan忘了曾经有和Satine讨论过他。

“你说了很多专业术语，我记不太清，但是有关他音色如何，可以唱几个八度什么的...”

“...但你这次说的是，他值得更好的。”

“也许是Anakin让我共情...”

“更有可能是因为你爱他，原来叫Anakin啊那孩子...”

他们突然安静了下来，Satine有些不自在的清了清嗓子，似乎还想要问什么，却先是住嘴喝起了咖啡。Obi-wan也不知道说些什么，兀自抬手整理起了衣服，偏偏又摸到了躺在风衣口袋里的专辑小样。

爱一个人，就是每时每刻都会想到他，身边有他的东西，也连带沾染他的习惯...

如果以这样粗糙的标准来看...

“你们接过吻吗，Obi-wan？”

“...什么？”

“判断你爱他是不是我爱你的那种爱的方法啊，如果心理分析不出来的话，身体至少会是诚实的...”

-

他想起了那个吻。

他的屋子里没有开灯，Anakin的表情他没来得及看清楚，后背贴上冰箱门的瞬间，他几乎是下意识地握紧了身后的门框。

他在他们嘴唇碰到一起的时候在心里咒骂了一声。混迹娱乐圈已久，Obi-wan从不以洁身自好自居，也因此他吻过很多人，出于很多不同的目的，那让他充满经验，态度稀松平常...

所以他本不该，本不该这样慌乱地失掉主动权，羞耻地头昏脑涨，心跳加速。但Anakin的吻生涩而缺乏经验，带着一些探索精神的吸吮，情欲的味道不淡却也不浓；他在大脑空白的几秒后重新找回些理智，调整呼吸，把手从门框上挪开转而企图握住对方的小臂。挽回点老手的尊严吧，他这样想着，没有推开对方的动作，配合地张开了嘴...

同一秒内Anakin放开了他...

-

“有过...”

“老天...”Satine笑着用手扶额，似乎在消化着他的回答：“嗯...那你是什么感觉呢？”

那他是什么感觉呢？

Anakin放开了他，甚至往后退了一小步，借由远处上西区斑斓建筑的灯光，他看清楚了男孩的脸。

困惑的，有些抱歉的神情，胸口起伏，像是在等待审判，或是参与了筹码all-in的赌博。又或许仅仅是他的反应不好让那孩子慌了阵脚，杵在那里显得皱巴巴又可怜兮兮的，他差点就要冲过去抱住他再吻一次了。

他想再吻他一次。

-

Obi-wan倏地从凳子上站了起来。

金发女议员像是看好戏一样的托起了腮，脸上的笑容多了些说不清的成分。

“我猜Anakin住在这附近？”

“...是啊。”

“去找他吧Obi，跟他说你爱他，像个男人一样。”

.

尾声

他应该多做点运动了，Obi-wan在摁门铃时想着，两个街区的路为什么让他跑得这么喘。

然后他的男孩出现在了门口，显然没有预料到站在门前的是他，眼神飘忽了一下。

“Obi-wan...”

“你的专辑小样做好了，先听听看...”他将光盘盒从风衣口袋中拿出来，边边角角卡在了布料上让动作不是那么顺畅，他又在心里骂了一句。

“哦，谢谢...”

“Anakin...”

“嗯？”

“Ahsoka在家吗？”

“...不，她不在，她还要大概两个小时...”

他抓住了男孩的衣领，脸凑上去让他住了嘴，第二次接吻，他如愿以偿获得了主动权，这方面他可是大师级的水平，可以收Anakin做徒弟的。

“你需要我解释些什么么？”接吻的间隙，他这样问Anakin。

“你不想说的话就不用，我会按正常逻辑来理解...”

“好...”

但Anakin太高了，他需要仰起头踮起脚，他想着下一次要站在高处，或者坐在高处，或者直接让Anakin坐着吧。

“我在想，快要放春假了，我们给Ahsoka报个露营活动吧，需要外宿几天的那种...”他没头没脑地建议着...

他的男孩被逗笑了，一头扎进他的颈窝，咯咯笑起来。

Anakin的卷发依旧搔得他耳朵发痒，但他把怀里的人圈得又紧了一些。

他的心被无限的幸福感填满了，真不像他啊，也许不久的未来他会受到很多老友的嘲笑吧。

但也真的没什么好抱怨了。

-

FIN


End file.
